The Line in Between
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: Lisbon gets in an argument with Jane, after having saved his sorry hide. It was never a secret that she hated Darcy, nor did Jane ever, exactly, say she couldn't do anything about the FBI's current observation of her consultant! Jisbon for sure!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I recently changed my pen name, so I'm not actually new to fanfiction, just new to the Mentalist fanfictioneers! Haha, anyhow It's been a long while since I last wrote.** **Alas, the writer's itch has struck, and must be scratched... anyways, I'm open to any and all criticisms or encouragements! :))**

**For this short oneshot lets say it's somewhere in season 4, I don't believe there are too many spoilers if any, but hey. ****Also, lets assume Lisbon has screwed Darcy over, ****because I say so. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. I'm just a fan who recently got over some serious writer's block and** **seriously had to release some frustration with these two characters!**

**Anywho...**

"I can't believe you did this to me, Lisbon." Jane stated, as he slammed her office door shut and closed her blinds. Turning towards her calm form he glared. Having already decided to play dumb, she simply blinked owlishly at the man in the three-piece suit. As warranted this elicited a more substantial reaction from the unsettled Consultant. "You know what you did! How could you incite Darcy like that? What if you had failed, do you know what could have happened if you had failed!" Jane's voice was steadily rising and she feared his usual tenor voice might hit falsetto quite soon.

"Of course, I knew, Jane! But, you weren't going to do a damn thing anytime soon and I couldn't let the Feds keep trailing you like that! Sooner or later, they would have found _something_, to put you away with." She met his blue eyes steadily, refusing to bow down to his ire. He wasn't the only one allowed to make potential sacrifices for the good of their partnership.

"You don't get it. Other than just losing your job, you could've incited _Red John_, Lisbon! I mean, really, unearthing Darcy's past in order to ruin her career? What were you thinking?" Jane was practically shouting now, and Lisbon was suddenly very grateful to have let the team go early that evening. She refused to meet his gaze now, beginning to chew on her lip annoyed.

Jane knew she had a hot-temper, particularly with him, and yet he kept pushing her. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of spite, but that didn't mean she was anymore capable of controlling her fierce emotions. There was a deeply set monster beginning to boil up in her veins, an old friend she'd been keeping at bay for months. She stood abruptly, throwing Jane slightly off guard.

"Alright, shut up, Jane! Shut. Up." She paused a moment, locking her emotions back down before continuing. "Let's be honest with one another just this once! You're mad because I stopped the FBI from taking you out, you're mad because you have some masochistic belief that you need to be always suffering!"

"You're wrong," Jane began darkly, "I'm _furious_ because of you. What you did. You put yourself in unnecessary danger because you thought I didn't have control over the situation!" He paced back and forth between the filing cabinets and her desk, fidgeting. "Damn it, Lisbon!" He spat.

"Oh, please! Give me a break, Jane! You don't give a shit about me or my safety; you just wanted the _game_ to yourself!" The agent knew it was low blow, but quickly grabbed up her things off her desk and made to leave anyway, "Don't try and disguise it with some fake gallantry." She muttered irritably, again biting back on her tongue.

"How could you say that?" Jane threw himself in front of her door barring her exit, looking truly lost as to how she could think such a thing. Perhaps she should feel badly, but she doesn't.

"How do you think, Jane?" Teresa Lisbon was at her wits end with her Consultant. It was times like these when she truly wanted to shoot him, and not just in the usual cute flirty way. Either they had to get away from one another or she was going to have a breakdown, right here. Briefly, she contemplated how much man handling it might take to get out. A thought that Jane surely saw.

"I don't know, _Teresa_, that's why I asked! I don't even understand why you can't believe me for once. I've told you numerous times how much you mean to me," Jane's face began to crumble in front of her, the mask falling away. Ordinarily, the Senior Agent would feel like she had kicked a puppy, at that face, but not tonight. "I've told you I'll always save you, that you can always _trust_ me." He finished brokenly.

"This was never about trust, _Patrick_. This was about the fact that you were a sitting duck, and I couldn't let the damn Feds drown your sorry ass!" Flashing green met stormy blue eyes. Two could play the first name game.

They stood merely dead-eyeing one another the two of them seemingly at check-mate, neither one finding a thing to retort. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow and soon the cloud of animosity hanging in the room cleared. Both of them now suddenly felt exhausted, and tired of fighting each other.

"We must agree to disagree, Lisbon. I'm always going to be self-deprecating and you're always going to be something I want to protect thoroughly." Jane said quietly, nothing but sad certainty in his eyes.

"That may be, Jane. However, if I have to get used to your protection, then you have to get used to mine as well." Lisbon replied softly, stepping forward to gently pull him from the doorway. Grasping his forearms and again refusing to make eye-contact.

"Mmmmm…" He made one of his usual noncommittal sounds, bringing his hands up to her elbows, linking their arms in a mutual hold. Finally, as blue eyes caught green, he tugged her toward him.

"Jane…" Lisbon sighed, giving in she let herself be held. If only for a moment.

**A/N: TBC? Just let me know! Please? :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I must say I wasn't expecting such a great reaction! Thank you so much to all the reviews and alerts and whatnot! You've persuaded me to continue indeed. I'm surprised to be able to make an update this quickly, normally I'm not this snappy. Perhaps the positive feedback is to blame, eh? ;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. I have not the self-control that Bruno possesses, keeping Jisbon at bay! Haha**

**Anywho...  
**

_Four weeks earlier…_

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was a master at compartmentalizing, or at least she felt that she was. Whether or not she believed that to placate herself or others was anybody's guess. Fully aware of her tendency to bottle up feelings, Lisbon simply denied their existence at all. However, this time denying her emotions could not be done. This time, exactly when she thought she'd tucked those nagging creatures away for good, they'd sneak right back up on her.

Much like the black, Fed issued sedan currently trying to "discreetly" follow her home from work. The agent was not thrilled to say the least. Oh, she'd noticed the beast before and its caravan, often times following her blonde-haired Consultant around like a lost puppy. After all, the Feds were the reason for this sudden change inside her. That awful black pit that once had consumed her as a child making its reappearance well-known in her stomach. An acidic hate, aged to a fine all-consuming poison. Teresa Lisbon protected those she called family, and it was that reason alone that she named responsible for the unbidden desire to destroy Agent Darcy for even thinking of maiming _her_ friend. She didn't care whether the maiming was physical, mental, and emotional or just on his permanent record, Darcy was not going to lay a finger on Patrick Jane. That she had decided almost instantly after hearing of the Feds new target of interest.

Seriously, though, following a _Senior Agent?_ Lisbon had to think the Feds were either naïve or just plain brazen and that's why she slammed her vehicle into reverse practically on reflex, not thinking twice. Almost causing the sedan to back-end her, and throwing the car into park she jumped out. Keeping her hand on her still holstered gun, she walked up to the black vehicle, a grim determination settling over her. Knocking on the driver side window, she could see the "oh shit!" look on the young rookies face. Slowly the powered window drew down.

"You can tell, _Agent_ Darcy that if she has any problems or questions, to take them up with me at my _office._ Tell her she can keep her damn rookies out of the private business of myself and my coworkers! You hear me?" She said, her voice so deadly sounding it almost hurt to acknowledge it as her own. Satisfied with the boy looking about ready to piss himself, she turned away with a new spring to her step.

Xxx

The next morning was an early one, a far too early one. It was always too early, when the female Agent had to be dragged out of bed by the voice of a petulant patrol officer on the other side of her phone. Thankfully it didn't take too long and soon they were finished with the crime scene. She sped hastily to Wainrights' office, expecting to get the briefing over with. The new boss creeped Teresa out, he seemed all too friendly with her at times and having to be around him alone was always a bit nerve wracking. Especially since she knew little to nothing about the man, and as she came up to his office her stomach clenched even tighter, now with putrid hate. Darcy and he were having an intense conversation; one that she could only assume was a direct effect of her actions last evening. Having not been noticed by the two, she crept up close and to the side of the office, intending to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"-She's an abomination! Don't you see, he's converted her to his cause!"

"Now, Agent Darcy really? Teresa could not possibly be in cahoots with-"

"That's exactly what you're supposed to think! You're just letting your juvenile crush on the woman get in the way of your insight! Remember you're on my side, you're supposed to be watching Jane and that wretched Agent! If I'm going to prove my hunch I need all the information you can provide!"

"I-I do NOT have a _crush_!"

"Oh, please! Do you think I'm a moron? You were totally on board when it was just Jane we were bagging, but now that it's dear old _Teresa_, you balk! You won't even call her by her title!"

"Alright, that's enough, you can leave. Don't ask me for anymore help either, just GET OUT!"

Teresa Lisbon's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she overheard this exchange, realizing she was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time! Tip-toeing as quickly away from the door and towards the attic's staircase as possible, she burst into a sprint almost tripping up the said stairs as Darcy came flying out of the office. Ducking forward as the Fed ran by, Lisbon was not at all overly surprised to feel her form projected into a warm body. Looking up into the blue eyes of her best friend, she was shocked to see little more than complete confusion and humor there. Apparently the king know-it-all did not have any idea of what she'd just witnessed. At that moment, it may have been a stupid, selfish, unwisely made decision, but the Senior Agent aimed to keep that secret solely to herself.

Xxx

"So…you aren't going to tell me why you were high-tailing it so fast to my attic, that you completely missed my being there and knocked into me?" Patrick Jane dragged out, suspiciously. Lisbon had just finally gotten out of an awkward briefing with Wainright, and was now trying to peacefully lounge in her desk chair awhile. Too bad her Consultant had a better idea apparently. Rolling her eyes and releasing a deep sigh, she turned to Jane who was currently eying her.

"Nope." She replied, with a pop. Despite his furrowed brow and his admittedly cute pout, Lisbon remained immune, refusing to give in to his charms, the man must have realized it was a lost cause because he actually let it go. Shrugging he returned to the white couch and pretended to sleep.

Though the presence of her coworker was soothing, Lisbon couldn't help thinking about how she might fix the problem at hand. Darcy was obviously mad about her little spiff with the rookie, and now mad at Wainright too. Which brought her to that situation as well, Wainright had a thing for her. Ew. Talk about uncomfortable, but she had to give him credit where it was due. He quit spying on Jane for Darcy, and if that meant she might have to flirt with the kid to keep it that way, then so be it. To think that her own boss had been spying on them, well Jane, this whole time made her nauseous. Sneaking a glance at Jane laying on her couch, she almost felt compelled to share her worries. However, she refrained, knowing that he'd only wave them away as nothing. The FBI was not "_nothing_" though, and she was beginning to think that perhaps the only way out of the situation, would be deception. Meaning, she was going to have to pull on her big-girl pants and fight for the stubborn man herself. She knew he wasn't going to do anything about it even if she told him, so she'd have to, it was just that simple. Although perhaps _deception_ was a strong term, Teresa would think of it as a _plan _instead, just one that Jane had no idea about this time. As if making a final attempt to dissuade her, the man rolled over in his nap, making one of his adorable sleepy mews. Lisbon sighed sadly, that damn mew only managed to reaffirm her position in this mess.

**A/N: Hope I've caught interest! I promise not all the chapters will be so Lisbon-centric, I just thought it made for a good platform. I had no plan for this story originally, but now... well we'll see! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I spent some time mapping out the rest of this story, that's why the update took a bit longer. Again thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! They keep me motivated! Anyways, really I just have to comment that yes, it's still prior to the fight in chapter 1. I just didn't feel the need to name down the time leading to it before every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own not, the Mentalist. I do however own, all and any mistakes and errors! (Haha, like how I misspelled Wainwright at first!)**

**Anywho...**

As it turns out making a _plan_ behind Jane's back was pretty easy. Lisbon had never noticed before how much time they spent together relatively silent. Not to say they didn't banter and all, but for the most part they were always busy in their own worlds. In fact most of the time that they spent together was with Jane catnapping or listening to his IPod, while she worked on some paperwork. As long as she kept her mouth shut about anything Wainwright or Darcy, she was sure she wouldn't give it away.

Lisbon wasn't a simpleton though; she knew that Jane knew that she was keeping something from him. The agent even figured he knew, about what she was nervous about in a general sense. However, if he knew how serious it all was, he'd not be thrilled. The repercussions of her actions if she failed alone possibly would send him over the edge. Jane never had taken to other bosses well, especially after he'd met and had her as a boss. This is what kept her certain that he had no idea what was going on.

Xxx

A cop's living quarters was never very homey. Teresa Lisbon acknowledged this fact dismally; agent's homes were never comfy cozy because unfortunately the owners never seemed to get to live in them. She still had boxes to unpack from at least 8 years ago when she'd moved to Sacramento; her cupboards were usually barren from the lack of time to grocery shop for much else then junk food. The only reason her living room remained immaculate was because she barely got to sit in it other than the rare two-day weekend, in which she'd dust like crazy and straighten the place like the anxious person she was.

Currently, she was in one of those crazed moments, when one scrubs and disinfects things that have no need to be cleaned a third time. One of those moments caused by the pressures of everyday life coupled with the new stress, a private, illegal investigation on a Fed can bring. Yeah, she was investigating Darcy. Digging as far back and as deep into the woman's life as she could without raising suspicion from the federal bureau, so far after a week of excavating, she had little to nothing on the bitch. Frustration and lack of resources was starting to get to her. She soon realized that perhaps some of the less _honorable_ sleuthing techniques that Bosco had taught her, might be the right direction to take. A fact she loathed and appreciated at the same time. It would figure that in order to save the pig-headed mentalist, she'd have to in turn use some manipulation of her own.

Throwing herself onto her couch, she grabbed her phone. This was her first Friday night off in weeks, and she intended to inquire about a certain FBI agent with a close friend. However, like so many things, fate had a different course in mind for her. Or more accurately Patrick Jane did. The woman frowned a second as her phone began ringing, the familiar name showing up on her caller id. Contemplating her options she chose to answer it.

"Lisbon." She answered calmly.

"_Hey, what are you up to? I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me tonight. It's weird not being together on a Friday night, murder or not." _Jane's sleepy voice questioned hopefully. Lisbon knew she shouldn't, she knew she should stay away so she couldn't give away anything on accident, but…

"I'm not doing anything really, I just got done cleaning. Where do you want to go?"

"_Really, cleaning? Lisbon dear, your apartment isn't even messy. What are you straightening for?"_

"How do you know it isn't messy? Why would I clean if it didn't need it? Sheesh, Jane—"

"_Alright, alright woman, I'll be there at 7!" _

"Whoa! Wait," The line disconnected, "…I don't want you to drive." She muttered to herself, pouting.

Sighing, she decided she'd check her mailbox and then maybe try to put on some make up and do something with her hair before Jane popped out of nowhere at her front door. She had no doubt he was already on his way and would show up well before 7:00. That just seemed to be how her luck was going these days. As Lisbon retrieved her mail from the box outside her door, she was thoroughly surprised. A big thick manila colored envelope seemingly filled with papers, no return address to be seen. Passing it off as nothing too important, she set it on her counter for later inspection. For now she had an email to write and send for that special friend of hers.

Xxx

Just as she was collecting her purse, concealed weapon, and shoes, the knock sounded at her door. Rushing over, she opened the door before Patrick Jane decided it would be easier to pick her lock then wait. She was rewarded by a cheeky patented con-artist's smile, to which she raised her brow toward.

"What are you so happy about? Did you find a new favorite tea or something?" Lisbon snarked.

"Nope, I just missed you." He quipped. Now giving him an eye roll, Teresa shook her head.

"Jane, you were just with me at the office a little over two hours ago!" She exclaimed, catching hold of her jacket while moving toward the door.

"Well yeah, but now compare that to how much I see you on a daily basis, I hardly go a day without you! Two hours is an awfully long while—"

"You go off on your own all the time, Jane. Plenty of times you've left me for longer than 2 measly hours!"

"Oh! But Lisbon! Never out of a desire to get away from you!" He smiled knowingly.

"Oh, really? That's too bad, because I know I leave to get away from _you_ a lot of times, often to 'brief' Wainwright or go get coffee." As much as the boss could be a bit forward, she really did go to him to escape Jane sometimes.

"Oh, now you're just trying to wound me, Lisbon. I'm used to being overlooked and ignored for caffeinated hot drinks, but Wainwright? Really?" He groused, guiding them out to the Citroen, with a hand as usual on her back.

xxx

After much debate, they'd decided on a simple local Mexican joint not too far from the docks making for a long car ride, a car ride that went from comfortable and uplifting, to irritating quickly. Again they were being watched, her actions the other day had stopped the Feds from following her about, but that didn't mean anything about Jane. However, she resolved to let it go, the last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to Patrick Jane.

"It's alright, Lisbon. I promise it will all work out." Her friend tapped her on the knee, trying to be reassuring. Of course he knew what she'd gotten quiet and anxious for. The man was a genius after all, damn him.

Xxx

Somehow during their dinner Teresa had forgotten all about her troubles and actually relaxed for the first time in weeks, simply enjoying herself. Jane could be the most arrogant, pig-headed, jack-in-the-box when he wanted to be, but he was always good to her. She knew that logically, and that's why the woman was fighting so hard to protect him.

"Lisbon?" Jane said, soberly, effectively dampening the mood with his serious face. He was staring into her eyes like they were the only two in the room. She gulped, he knew something was wrong and now was going to harp on her. "I know that you're distressed. I know that you are trying to think of something you can do to help me, and I'm not harping on you, but I need you to let it lay." She slumped; of course he'd take a wonderful evening full of banter and laughs and turn it into a battle of the wills instead.

"Jane… You know how I am. I'm going to worry, you can't change that. I know I can't do anything, but that doesn't I shouldn't be concerned. Because I am, always." It wasn't exactly true, she _was_ in the works of doing something, but she was always worrying about him, and figured it was enough of a half-truth that it may go under the Jane-senses radar. The man simply looked at her in barely concealed suspicion and anxiety, though she had no idea why _he'd_ be the anxious one.

"Alright, Lisbon I suppose you're right. You are a mother hen at heart as we all know." He smirked as his teasing remark hit her, and she laughed.

"Shut up! You're so full of-"She was interrupted as once again her phone began ringing. As her eyes alighted on the screen, the name made her beam, he was already getting back to her which meant he'd read the email! Holding an index finger up to silence Jane, she immediately picked up. Standing to walk away she exclaimed, "_Walter! I'm so glad you called!" _She didn't miss how a pair of intense sea-blue eyes followed her every move as she took her conversation outside. Nor the pitter-patter her heart made when she peered over her shoulder to meet Patrick Jane's now heated expression.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :) Also, anyone else totally bored without a new Mentalist on tonight? :/ Haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I am horribly sorry for the long wait, and for such a shamefully short chapter. Alas, I do have an excuse. A dear friend of mine passed away, he was a heroine addict who'd just gotten out of rehab. Not kidding, and well, it was all too hard for him I suppose. :( Anyways, onto happier subjects... I promise I'll try to keep better on track with this story. It was just hard, and because of that I will admit that this chapter will probably seem flat compared to the others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist of course, only the mistakes here in this rant.**

**Anywho...**

As she turned away from Patrick Jane, a sense of guilt filled her gut. However, Teresa Lisbon had a mission and Walter Mashburn was a valued asset.

"Hi, Teresa! I'm glad to hear from you, I'm due to return home in a few days to a week, and I've been thinking of you quite a bit as of late."Walter rambled cheerily. She smirked, remembering how happy he always seemed to be. She quickly adjusted the grip on her cell while plucking up courage to do what she had to.

"Yeah, I-um, well I want to ask you something, Walter. A favor actually, a personal one." Teresa stumbled over her words slightly. "It's very serious and I really have no one else to turn to at the moment." Yes, she was laying the flattery on thick, but Mashburn was a multi-millionaire and stroking the man's ego was beneficial to her cause.

"What's the matter? Are you in trouble? I'll do whatever I can, which just happens to be a lot for the most part. Wow, that sounded snooty…you know what I mean though, right?" His statement made Teresa smile.

"Yeah, Walter I do. My favor is a big one though, I won't lie. I need you to help me make some…friends. I have a very special, very secret, very _illegal_, investigation going on and I have a feeling that when the results come out, I'm going to need a very cushiony bed of higher-ups in the world, to fall back on." She grimaced, "I hate to be so blunt and, well, _demanding_. However, I don't want to be misleading or sugar-coat anything." She waited with baited breath for the man to answer.

"That's not too demanding at all, Teresa! Why, it's not hard either, though I am severely curious now as to what you could possibly be investigating. I'll simply have to throw a special party when I get back home from Europe! I mean I was going to anyway to say hello, so this will be icing on the cake! And it means I'll get to see you!" Walter sounded almost relieved, which seemed highly amusing to Lisbon.

"Thank you so much, I—"

"But, don't think you can get away without payment now. You have to agree to go on a few dates with me, Teresa. Some real dates." Walter interrupted. Teresa gulped. Damn.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Okay, no problem." She replied nervously.

"Good. I'll give you a call when I'm back in town, but I got to go now, I have a dinner to attend. Good night, Teresa." Mashburn ended jovially.

Xxx

Agent Lisbon still had a mild case of shock as she strolled back into the dining area, and returned to Jane. As she sat back down to finish, she met Jane's eyes. There was barely concealed curiosity, disbelief and something else less identifiable in his expression. Teresa tried to not fall victim to his prying thoughts, but fidgeting fingers and lip-biting could only last so long. She sighed.

"Go ahead, Jane. Ask away. I know you will anyway."

"Well, how's Mashburn doing in Europe?" Jane asked, "You seemed awfully excited to hear from him…" He continued huskily. Lisbon still didn't know how she felt about having to date Walter as payment yet, and the last thing she wanted was for Jane to see her uncertainty about the millionaire. So dodging any eye contact, she began.

"Oh, he's okay. You know business as usual…"She paused, "He's coming back soon and wanted to just catch up." Teresa shrugged, stabbing an enchilada with more vigor than was purely necessary. Jane of course noticed.

"My dear, for one thing you contacted him before he contacted you, I believe. And if you aren't sure about seeing the man, don't. I mean just because you were _friendly_ last time you saw each other, doesn't mean that you're obliged to see one another again." Jane commented gently. She dared to meet his eyes now, the look in his baby-blues striking her. She frowned.

"It's not that I don't want to see him, it's just that it's been a year, and I'm nervous. Besides, I am not sure if I want anything other than a platonic relationship with him, now." Teresa shook her head, "Can we please not talk about this, Jane? I'm getting a head ache. We were having such a nice night…" She drifted off. Jane smiled, a small smile that was perhaps a bit sad too.

"So, I was thinking that after dinner we could check out this new shop down at the…"

Xxx

Teresa Lisbon was exhausted. Jane had her running all over the place after dinner; tea, books, ice cream, etc. Now, she had finally gotten back home and had successfully shoed the man out the door after only 2 more tea's via her cupboards. The woman snuck a look over at her counter; Jane had been staring blatantly at the manila folder atop it. She was still surprised that he hadn't just opened it himself, but somehow he kept his nose out of it and was also tactful enough to not ask about it. Which reminded her; she should figure out what the damn thing had in it, and who it was from.

Slowly she opened the folder's lip, making sure to use all the precautionary techniques taught to her by law enforcement. In case of sabotage or whatnot, and as soon as she ruled it out to not be harmful, she spilled its contents on her kitchen table. The first image that was recognized in her mind was the letter on top, signed with a blood-red smiley. Red John for sure, she had no doubt. Hands shaking, she picked up the paper and read.

_Dearest Teresa,_

_It seems that we are delightfully on the same team for once. I can't tell you how much that pleases me, truly. You see, I am also not very fond of our lady Darcy. Especially now that she is fooling with our boy Patrick, that just isn't acceptable. I know you agree and I know too, that you are having a problem nailing the bitch for something. So, I'll provide help. You see between you and I; I've been planting evidence on her since she got my case, she'll just never fit the role right. Not like you, dear. I _**was**_ going to expose her as a "disciple" of myself, Red John, _**after **_I killed her. However, it seems much more fun for you to do it now, and then maybe I'll just kill her later. In case you chicken out, I'll say this: If you don't rid our man of this huntress, I will kill her, but that won't save our dear Patrick from being further investigated. Even I can't kill every Fed that gets the case, Teresa. Make your choice wisely. I've enclosed another fake letter from myself inside, to make your job easier. Simply give the police this envelope, sans this personal note to yourself, and we'll be set. Have sweet dreams, Agent._

Lisbon stood rooted to her spot. What should she do?

**A/N: I know. Damn me, for my cliffie. Please, review, burn, encourage, whatever you'd like! :/**


End file.
